Data storage technologies of solid state drives (SSDs) have been developed rapidly over the past several decades. The solid state drives have gradually replaced conventional magnetic recording hard disk drives (HDDs) in many applications. The solid state drive and the conventional magnetic recording hard disk apply significantly different power drop protection mechanisms. The solid state drive caches data including more complicated metadata. In order to ensure the integrity of the metadata and the user data, they need be completely written to memory cells. For applications in enterprises, after the solid state drive is powered down and power is restored to the solid state drive, the solid state drive must be able to normally operate and all data must be able to be correctly read out from the memory cells.